This invention relates generally to fender extensions for vehicles and more particularly to a fender extension which includes a plurality of separate extension pieces, one of which is attached to the fender of a vehicle and another attached to a door or another separate part of the vehicle. The extension pieces together simulate the appearance of a unitary fender extension.
Vehicular body extensions in the form of fender flares or similar fender extensions are installed around the wheel openings of a vehicle to enhance and personalize the appearance of the vehicle, or to make a vehicle street legal by covering wide or tall tires that extend beyond the normal wheel well openings. Fender extensions are usually made from a unitary piece of molded plastic or fiberglass, or from modified rubber or vinyl compound extrusions. They are attached to the vehicle along the edge or margin of each wheel opening using various attachment systems, including clips or brackets. An example of a system for attaching a fender extension to a vehicle without fasteners is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,608, invented by the same inventor as the present application.
Wide fender extensions have become increasingly popular. Such wide extensions cover the part of the fender adjacent the wheel opening and spread radially outwardly from the wheel opening a distance of several inches or more. Wide fender extensions provide a bold, dramatic appearance, but not all vehicles can accommodate such fender extensions because they can interfere with the opening and closing of adjacent doors. On many vehicles either the front or rear doors extend too close to the wheel opening to permit installation of conventional, unitary, wide fender extensions. On some vehicles, additional closable vehicle openings, such as gas tank doors or the like, may be close enough to the wheel opening to interfere with the use of wide fender extensions.
It would be advantageous if vehicle fender extensions, such as relatively wide fender flares or the like, were available for use on vehicles which have doors in close proximity to the wheel openings. In particular, it would be advantageous to provide fender extensions which have the appearance of unitary, wide fender flares, but which can be used on vehicles with doors close to the wheel openings.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a multi-piece vehicular body extension for use on a vehicle having a fender with a wheel opening in close proximity to a door of the vehicle. The vehicular body extension comprises a first extension molding for mounting on the fender along the edge of the wheel opening. The first extension molding includes a contoured fairing for overlying the margin of the wheel opening and for extending proximate the vehicle door. A second extension molding is also provided for mounting on a portion of the door proximate the wheel opening of the fender. The second extension molding has an outer face which is contoured to appear as a continuation on the door of the first extension molding. In its preferred form, the invention incorporates a system for mounting the first extension molding on the fender by means of a plurality of fasteners which extend through both an inner edge flange, formed on the molding, and an inturned flange formed on the edge of the wheel opening. The second extension molding is preferably attached to the door by means of a bracket installed on the door by mastic, adhesive tape, or fasteners.